


THỨC ĐÊM NGỦ NGÀY

by TakaraMomo2411



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Adorable, Cat, Cat Ears, Cute, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaraMomo2411/pseuds/TakaraMomo2411
Summary: Author:Ansoxxx_2411 aka Takara MomoGenre: Ngọt, lãng mạn.Rating : 16+ (mỗi chap dài 1000 chữ)Pairing : Hakuba Saguru x Kaitou Kid (SaKid)Summary : Thức khi chúng ngủ, ngủ khi chúng thức.Disclaim :Họ là của Aoyama sama, nhưng họ sinh ra để thuộc về nhau ..!
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hakuba Saguru x Kuroba Kaito





	1. Chapter 1

Tháng đầu tiên: Cậu có muốn cùng tôi về nhà không?

Hakuba nhặt được một chú mèo hoang trong một vụ án. Đó là một con mèo có nguồn gốc Nhật Bản, thám tử trẻ nghĩ vậy vì anh không có nhiều kinh nghiệm nuôi thú cưng. Cộng sự khác loài duy nhất mà Hakuba có là chú chim ưng Watson – một trợ thủ truy tìm theo những vết máu mà hung thủ để lại. Thám tử trẻ vẫn chưa nghĩ được chú mèo nào sẽ giúp được gì cho mình qua các vụ án, bởi vì không giống như loài chó, mèo thật sự rất khó để bảo chúng ngoan ngoãn nghe lời.  
Mèo giống như một người yêu khó chiều, khi chúng thích chúng sẽ cho phép bạn ôm ấp vuốt ve, còn khi không muốn sẽ ngó lơ bạn với một đôi mắt ngạo mạn mà chẳng hề đoái hoài, hoặc có khi sẽ cắn bạn một cách vô cớ nếu bạn cố ý chạm vào người chúng.  
Nhưng Hakuba vẫn quyết định chăm sóc gã mèo hoang này, có lẽ là do sự hấp dẫn của loài động vật bốn chân tinh ranh, cũng có thể là do Hakuba thật sự muốn mang nó về nhà.  
“Niao~”  
Gã mèo sở hữu một bộ lông trắng và đôi mắt màu xanh chàm sắc bén. Lần đầu tiên Hakuba nhìn thấy nó là trong một bộ dạng lấm lem bùn đất với đôi mắt nhìn anh lăm lăm. Trên người nó không có vòng cổ và Hakuba đoán có thể là một con mèo hoang không có chủ nhân. Nó không tấn công Hakuba khi anh đến gần nhưng những móng vuốt bắt đầu nhô ra và bấu xuống sàn. Đôi mắt lãnh đạm của gã mèo đó lườm về phía anh như thể đang mang một chiếc mặt nạ Pocker Face vô cảm.  
Và điều đó không hiểu vì sao lại khiến Hakuba thấy rất thích thú.  
Nó đang suy nghĩ điều gì trong cái đầu nhỏ bé với mớ lông hơi rối xù đó?  
Liệu nó có đang sợ hãi hay là đang lo lắng?  
Nó đang cân nhắc đề phòng hay là đang chuẩn bị lao vào tấn công con trai ngài cảnh sát trưởng.  
Hay là gã mèo kỳ lạ không rõ nguồn gốc đó đang đánh giá Hakuba như một gã tội phạm từng bước quan sát tên thám tử đối diện mình…  
Tất cả quanh gã tạo nên một bức màn bí ẩn cực kỳ thú vị.

“ Tên tôi là Hakuba Saguru, thám tử London, cậu có muốn cùng tôi về nhà không?”  
Gã mèo im lặng không đáp. Không gian giữa thám tử London tài ba và chú mèo lặng lại  
Thám tử trẻ tự nhủ đó là một động thái của sự đồng tình, hay ít nhất nó không phản ứng quá sự dội để chống lại. Điều đó đồng nghĩa với sự chấp thuận.  
Hakuba cởi áo khoác của mình ra và phủ lên người con mèo trong lúc túm lấy nó ôm vào lòng. Gã mèo bắt đầu giãy giụa và kháng cự.  
“Grr ~niao~”  
Nó phát ra âm thanh có chút khó chịu nhưng không quá lớn, như thể cái gã mèo hoang này đang phân vân giữa việc chống cự và vùng vẫy thoát đi hay là nằm lại trong vòng tay ấm áp của thám tử London.  
Dù sao thì chiếc áo khoác đắc tiền của Hakuba thật sự khiến nó thấy rất thoải mái.  
Mèo hoang đó nhỏ hơn so với chiếc áo khoác rất nhiều và dường như đang lọt thỏm vào thân áo.Hakuba Saguru có thể cảm nhận rõ những móng vuốt của nó đang vươn ra bấu vào thân áo. Tuy rằng chiếc áo thật sự rất dày nhưng vẫn có thế cảm nhận được đầu móng của nó đang không ngừng cử động xướt qua tay anh.  
“Ngoan nào, tôi sẽ không làm cậu đau đâu”


	2. Tháng thứ hai: Có vẻ như cậu ta không ưa tôi

Tháng thứ hai: Có vẻ như cậu ta không ưa tôi

Chăm sóc một con mèo hoang không đơn giản như Hakuba Saguru đã nghĩ.   
Không phải như bạn tình cờ đi ngoài đường và nhặt được một chú mèo nhỏ sau đó mang chúng về nhà là có thể có một cuộc sống viên mãn hoà thuận cùng nhau.  
Thỉnh thoảng đối với một vài gã mèo hoang mặc dù đã đồng ý cùng bạn về nhà nhưng cũng sẽ không ngừng phản kháng chống đối bạn.  
“ Đôi tai đang cụp trong lúc đồng tử giãn rộng, đuôi vẫy nhanh và liên tục đập xuống mặt đất, miệng rên gừ gừ còn thân người lại không ngừng giãy giụa, vặn mình thậm chí còn có vẻ như đang gầm gừ và rít lên”  
Hakuba Saguru cúi người, đưa tay xoa xoa cằm suy luận.  
Thám tử trẻ London không phải là một nhà động vật học hay một bác sĩ thú y tài ba nhưng anh có thể thông qua quan sát tỉ mỉ mà đưa ra một vài nhận xét sơ bộ về gã mèo đang cáu gắt đứng trước mình.  
Gã mèo phủ một màu lông trắng ấy lùi về phía góc tường với ụ lông đang xù lên và mang vẻ căng thẳng cực độ. Kể từ lúc về đến biệt thự nhà Hakuba, tên mèo ấy luôn tỏ ra như thế.  
Mỗi khi Hakuba Saguru đưa tay về phía nó cho dù là muốn đưa thức ăn hay tìm cách tiếp cận nó đều trở nên cáu gắt và hung dữ  
“Keeng”  
“Cộp”  
“Grr”  
Kèm theo chuỗi đổ vỡ của đĩa đựng thức ăn cho mèo luôn là tiếng gầm gừ khó chịu của gã ấy.  
Thức ăn vương vãi ở khắp nơi cho dù là loại được những con mèo khác thích nhất hay là loại đắt tiền nhất đều khiến nó cảm thấy kích động.  
Nó hầu như luôn nỗi giận và không đụng vào bất kỳ thứ gì mà Hakuba đưa cho. Thám tử trẻ tự hỏi mình đã làm gì sai. Tại sao trừng mắt tức giận hay nhỏ nhẹ với con mèo nào đều trở nên vô dụng như vậy.  
Vết xước do gã mèo áo cào trên mu bàn tay của Hakuba đọng lại một chút máu lại buốt đau. Gã mèo ấy thậm chí đã chẳng hề kiên nể mà tấn công luôn của cậu chủ mang mình về nhà.  
Thật là một câu chuyện đáng buồn.

“Có lẽ cậu ta không ưa tôi”   
Hakuba Saguru buông một tiếng thở dài buồn bã khiến người quản gia già mang tên Bayya bên cạnh không khỏi xót lòng.  
Người phụ nữ lớn tuổi đã chăm sóc Hakuba Saguru từ nhỏ, nhìn thấy anh từ một cậu nhóc kháu khỉnh đáng yêu trở thành một quý ông thiếu niên Anh quốc lịch lãm luôn cảm thấy đau xót khi có thứ gì đó khiến cậu chủ nhỏ của mình bị tổn thương.  
“Cậu chủ, tôi nghĩ có lẽ nó cần một không gian yên tĩnh”  
Người quản gia nói, bà đã tiếp xúc với những đứa trẻ lang thang ở cô nhi viện nên có thể cũng cảm thông được. Một chú mèo con nhỏ nhắn đột nhiên bị mang đến một nơi xa lạ tất nhiên sẽ cảm thấy sợ hãi và lo lắng rồi.  
“Có lẽ chúng ta nên để nó quen dần với chỗ này một thời gian vậy”  
Hakuba đưa mắt nhìn gã mèo đang run rẩy xù lông lên với mình vẻ thoáng buồn.  
“Bà nói đúng, nên để nó quen dần”  
Với dáng người đứng thẳng, và hai bàn tay được đặt chồng lên nhau vẻ quy củ phía trước người tạo thành một dáng dấp quản gia dày dặn kinh nghiệm, người phụ nữ trung niên nhẹ nở một nụ cười thật hiền hậu. 

Chốt cửa sổ phòng được kiểm tra để chắc chắn là chú mèo hoang không tự ý bỏ chạy mất. Bà Bayya cũng cẩn thận kiểm tra để đảm bảo không có vết nứt trên tường hay lỗ hổng nào để gã mèo vượt qua.  
Rèm treo trong phòng được đóng lại để hạn chế ánh sáng bên ngoài. Người quản gia cẩn thận dùng đèn ngủ để thắp sáng căn phòng thay cho đèn trần bình thường theo như lời dặn của cậu chủ Saguru.  
“Bóng tối thật sự giúp tên mèo hoang này cảm thấy an toàn hơn – giống như là mấy tên trộm vậy ”  
Thám tử Hakuba nở một nụ cười hài lòng khi thấy gã mèo trong phòng đã ít hoảng loạn hơn. Nó chuyển từ vị trí góc phòng sang dưới gầm giường của Hakuba, thỉnh thoảng chỉ thò một phần đầu ra bên ngoài để xem xét tình hình.

Những ngày này thám tử tóc nâu vàng tạm thời chuyển sang một căn phòng khác để nghỉ ngơi, nhường phòng của mình lại cho gã mèo trắng kia. Thật may mắn vì nơi thám tử tóc nâu vàng đang ở là một căn biệt thự của nhà cảnh sát trưởng trực thuộc bộ Hakuba.  
Đất hữu cơ làm bệ vệ sinh và một cái hộp giấy đục nhiều lỗ được đặt ở gần chỗ tên mèo kia như là vị trí ẩn mình cho nó. Một căn phòng bí ẩn được nguỵ trang ngay trong căn phòng của mình, quá phù hợp cho gã mèo rồi còn gì.  
Quần áo cũ của Hakuba cũng được trải ở chung quanh đó để con mèo có thể làm quen dần với mùi người. Hay ít nhất nó cũng sẽ không nổi cáu khi thám tử London tiếp cận gần với nó.  
Một con mèo cứng đầu và một cậu thám tử chỉnh chu cẩn trọng, hi vọng mối quan hệ giữa họ sẽ đỡ căng thẳng hơn.  
………………………………………………….  
Sau một tuần bỏ ăn thì giọng của gã mèo trở nên yếu ớt hơn.   
Có lẽ tính cách ngang tàng và phòng bị của mèo ta đã phần nào dịu đi đôi chút. Nhưng thành thật, thám tử Hakuba không nghĩ là một gã mèo ương ngạnh lại chịu đầu hàng sớm như vậy.  
Trong đôi mắt màu lam chàm đẹp tựa những viên kim cương ấy vẫn ánh lên một tia sắc bén dù cho có trở nên mờ đi đôi chút vì sự mệt mỏi sau một tuần dài.  
Có thể gã mèo đã yếu sức dần sao một tuần cáu gắt và bỏ ăn và giờ đây nó chẳng còn năng lượng để mà phản kháng hay chống đối nữa. Một sự đình chiến vô thời hạn chăng.  
“Sao nào, thức ăn ngon chứ”  
Hakuba nói khi đưa thức ăn cho nó và nhìn nó từng chút từng chút ăn. Gã mèo cũng đã bắt đầu chịu uống nước, nhưng đôi mắt vẫn hướng về Hakuba như thể đang đề phòng.   
Dường như nó đang phân vân không biết cái tên thám tử tóc nâu vàng này có đang đặt bẫy mình không. Hakuba thoáng chút mỉm cười, nếu như nó thật sự nghĩ như vậy thì đang đánh giá thấp cậu quá rồi.  
Dùng một cái bẫy thức ăn để tóm một con mèo hoang yêu thích bóng tối của những kẻ trộm thật sự quá tầm thường. Nếu muốn thì Hakuba trong đợi một cuộc đấu trí thông minh hơn thế này nhiều hơn nữa cơ.


End file.
